


Meant To Be

by TheObviouslyObliviousFacade



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Friendships, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObviouslyObliviousFacade/pseuds/TheObviouslyObliviousFacade
Summary: A Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate speaks to you are the ones that appear on your skin, within the first few weeks of your birth, if you were lucky enough to have one.ORThe Barry and Oliver Soulmates AU no one asked for.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me, I wish they did, but unfortunately they don't.
> 
> In this story most of the dialogues are taken from the original Arrow episode of season two episode eight titled the Scientist.

> **_Meant To Be_ **
> 
> ** _ A Barry and Oliver Soulmates AU _ **

The minute he heard his words being spoken, to say Oliver Queen was _**shocked**_, would be an _understatement_. He lets out a silent huff, trying to think about all the situations where he thought he could possibly meet his soulmate (_not that he thought that much about it, mind you!_) after all the words "Actually it was only one guy" could be possibly spoken only in certain scenarios, right? Like being caught while doing something illegal or say being raided by the cops, "_No sir, believe me it was only one guy."_

However, for all the thought he had given to this soulmate of his (_mind you, still not a lot, okay_!) never had he even thought it was even slightly possible that he'd meet his soulmate under these circumstances, with him being the vigilante of Starling City and his soulmate being a science geek (forensic scientist for the CCPD as he later learns) because _of course, of course,_ he thinks, his soulmate had to be working for the police department just when Oliver decides to become the masked vigilante and bring justice to his father. The fates absolutely loved him, didn't they!

He was so lost in thought that he had missed Barry Allen (also something he later learned) walk towards them. Now Oliver knew that if Barry were his soulmate (which Barry had to be, because seriously he has had those words tattooed on his skin since like forever) his first words would be on Barry's skin as well. Now as Captain Lance asked Barry who the hell he was, what Oliver had meant to say was something smooth and sauve like,_"Oliver Queen, nice to meet you._" or something like _"Oliver Queen, and you are?"_ Or maybe even a, "_Do you have any idea what you're talking about?"_, but instead what comes out is this, "_And do your parents know that you're here?"_

As Oliver inwardly cringes and berates himself, Barry's eyes widen in surprise and he lets out a unbelieving scoff, which doesn't go unnoticed by Oliver. So turns out it was the right thing to say, Oliver thinks with a relived sigh.

_Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod _was all that was going on in Barry's mind like a broken record. _Oliver Queen was his soulmate, Oliver Queen, Resurrected Billionaire, Playboy Extraordinaire was his soulmate. Well the fates absolutely loved him, didn't they!_

Realizing that they were still waiting for his answer, he introduces himself as Barry Allen and shows his CCPD batch. He then goes on to explain the strangulation of the person, joking about how Oliver must have no idea how much energy is required to snap someone's neck, to which Oliver replies with an expected,"Oh no, none at all", thinking with a wry smile, _oh you have no idea at all_.

Barry then proceeds to explain the entire event giving the necessary facts and proofs and decides that he like Felicity.

Of course he likes Felicity, Oliver thinks, after all they're both alike in so many ways, both science nerds with there _**adorable**_ _rambling(no Oliver under no circumstance finds Barry adorable, he's just talking about how others might percieve him to be, yes that's just it_), and no Oliver doesn't think about Barry blushing, absolutely not, don't be ridiculous _he's Oliver Queen for godsakes, he's a vigilante not some highschool teenager with a crush._ His thought cycle is broken when he sees the place where the centrifugal machine used to be and transported into one of his memories from Lian Yu.

He tries not to think much about the flashback and is thankful for the distraction when Diggle comes in saying that the CSI was right, and that the centrifuge was the only thing stolen.

_Oliver Queen does not get jealous, Oliver Queen does not get jealous_, is something he chants on like a mantra, to prevent the green eyed monster from making an appearance when he saw Barry and Felicity interact. _Geez he thinks to himself, what else is going to change with the appearance of his soulmate, he has already started talking to himself, about himself, referring to himself in third person._

Barry looked so innocent and sheltered that he couldn't fathom what Barry would think of him being the Green Arrow. Little did he know that Barry was completely enarmoured by the Star City Vigilante.

The next time he encounters his soulmate, he sees Barry getting cosy with Felicity, and ignoring Diggle's teasing smile (_he lets Diggle believe for the time being that he's annoyed because Barry is getting cosy with Felicity and not the other way around),_ Oliver asks him to find out all about Barry that he can. He is shocked about what he learns and goes to confront Barry, when he hears Barry and Felicity laughing about some misleading information. He ignores the warm, satisfied feeling that he gets when he interrupts their conversation and has Barry's full attention. Oliver is, however, surprised to see the defiance and anger in his eyes when he hears Barry's story and _let there be no doubt that he, Oliver Queen was not at all sorry about his actions and words when he sees Barry leave. Yes, he was **totally** unapologetic._

At this point Oliver feels that he should stop fooling himself and stop pretending that he didn't see the flash of hurt in Barry's eyes when he grilled him for answers, and just go to him and apologize for being a complete jerk.

_And the award for the worst soulmate goes to Oliver Queen,_ thinks Oliver bitterly as he manages to not only strangle Barry but also tell him that he doesn't trust him, completely ignoring the fact that the kid saved his life and also had possible clues that could lead him to his assaulter. He hears Felicity whisper dejectedly to Barry, "_Never meet your heroes, right ?"_ Wonderful, thinks Oliver, now he doesn't even have the Green Arrow identity to blame when Barry inevitably starts hating him.

Barry hopes she doesn't see him blush like a teenager when she said,"Sounds_ like you want to date him."_ '_Oh you don't know how bad I wish it could actually happen_', he thinks with a shy smile. He then thinks about how his first friend in Starling City is secretly in love with his soulmate and wants to bang his head against the table for having such horrible luck. Guess Oliver would be better off with her he thinks as he boards his train to Central City, leaving behind a mask for the city vigilante.

Oliver hopes that the disappointment isn't quite obvious on his face when Felicity tells him that Barry had gone back to Central City. He regrets not being able to spend some quality time with his soulmate. Happiness doesn't quite describe the emotion he feels when he sees the mask Barry made for him. He decides to go to Central City to check for similar cases (with similar elements regarding the case he was recently working on) so as to gain more information about the man behind the skull mask. _Yes that's the excuse he's going with. After all, he thinks to himself, he's going to have a lot of time for love confessions later on, won't he?_

  
_Oh if only he knew how wrong he was going to be!_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Feedback and Comments are highly appreciated :D


End file.
